a. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to cutting and pasting of objects in a computer system and specifically to cutting and pasting of objects with predefined graphical diagrams.
b. Description of the Background
Graphical representation of objects and ideas is often required in computer systems. Many software applications are able to represent data in a myriad of different forms, and many of those software applications allow a user to create graphical representations such as graphs, diagrams, and other visual representations. In some cases, relationally defined diagrams may be used for displaying data. Relationally defined diagrams may include definitions of objects and relationships within the diagram that enables a computer application to construct the graphical representation.
Problems may arise when items from one application are copied and pasted into a pre-defined relational diagram. An object taken from one application or diagram may not be appropriate for the diagram into which it is being placed. Further, problems may arise when cutting an object from a diagram affects relationships established between other objects.